Everything Stays
by Hidden Margin
Summary: After the war, Sakura Haruno has been having trouble keeping up with her life. She buries herself in work to keep herself from thinking about the past, but that only assists in ruining what she has as a future. She feels undeserving of anything handed to her and all she wants to do is have a do over. To not be held back by the past. Maybe she can ... with some help from the void.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Sooo ... yeah, this is my first fanfic here in the public domain. This is gonna be awkward for me so please leave good reviews and criticism when you feel the need to. NO GHOST READING PLEASE! The canon ships will be used in this and if you want to understand the story completely, then read ALL the chapters of Naruto or at least the last ... ten or twelve. Then read what you can of Sakura Hiden for info on the Kido incident._**

 ** _Warning: This is fanfiction so treat it like fanfiction and don't get mad that it isn't canon._**

 ** _I am sorry that I don't own Naruto or anything pertaining to it, I just own the story._**

 ** _No, there will NOT be lemons due to the fact I just simply can't do that. It isn't written anywhere in my mind to write lemon, lime, XXX, or anything of the sort. Do that yourself if you want, just don't bring it here. My mind doesn't work like that and neither does my writing._**

 ** _I will be adding a few characters of my own making so don't worry if you don't recognize the name._**

 ** _Lastly: get out some feels-y music and enjoy. I'll do my best to write a work of art and I hope you like it_**

 ** _-Hidden Margin_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _"So my dear … how are you today?" A warm and calm female voice asks from the void._

 _"Fine, thank you …" A tiny voice answered back._

 _The little girl curled up in her corner and waited for the woman's response._

 _"You're a horrible liar little Sakura …" She laughed a little at the young girl's foolishness._

 _"I know …" There was a minute of silence between the small girl and the voice in the void._

 _"Sakura?"_

 _"H-Hai?"_

 _"Where did those scratches on your face come from?"_

 _" … "_

 _"… Are you going to answer me … dear one?" The little girl curled up tighter into her ball, trying to hide the bandages on her cheek and forehead. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes. "Sakura? … Did they do this to you again?"_

 _She nodded and an audible sigh could be heard from the void._

 _"T-They called me b-billboard brow." The tears then began to fall._

 _Ever since Sakura was accepted into Konoha Ninja Academy, she never seemed to be accepted. She had no friends, she had no talents, and she was too shy to say even the smallest word. About the only thing she did have was her books, her good grades, bullies, and a voice who only existed in her head. Every night she would dream of this void and of the motherly woman who called out to her. It was one of the only comforts that she had._

 _"Sakura?"_

 _"Hai?"_

 _"I'm your friend … you know, that right?"_

 _"Mm-hmm" She nodded._

 _"Do you want me to help you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I can help you …"_

 _"With what?"_

 _"Everything … all you have to do is say yes …_

 _and wait."_


	2. Chapter 1: In the Valley of the End

**_Chapter 1: In the Valley of the End_**

"Yeesh, you two … You really did a number on each other." Sakura placed her glowing palms on Naruto's back. There were multiple scratches and bruises on both the boys that even the medical-nin couldn't make disappear completely. Her teammates really **did** have a brawl while she was under that genjutsu. The entire valley was a wreck. The statues decimated to rubble and dust along with the waterfall and areas surrounding. Who knew what kind of repairs and reconstruction would have to be made? She was too tired to even think about it. All she knew was that her teammates were still alive and that they had punched all their frustrations out on each other for the last time.

"Y-yeah … Sorry about that Sakura." A one armed Naruto said uneasily.

"Pfft, Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time. I swear, it's like you two **want** to make my life a living hell. Vaporizing limbs off, starting wars, going on quests for revenge … There's only so much I can take from you two." She said in a scolding tone but ended up with a smile on her face.

"Aaah! Ouch." Naruto flinched at the last scratch and Sakura pulled back, hair getting in her face. _"Time for a haircut again."_

"Naruto, just hold still." He did as Sakura blew her hair out of her face as she focused on the last of the damage. In situations like these, she would usually put her hair up in a clip but it had vaporized in her vest back when she was splashed with acid and had to take the thing off. Not as convenient a pouch as she once thought. Thanks to Kaguya, all her tools, bandages, antidotes, and even her beloved headband was gone. What was a medic supposed to do?

"Alright Naruto, you're done." She cut off her chakra flow and Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." She smiled back and then she turned to the other one.

"Ok Sasuke-kun, your turn."

"Aaah" He tried to give her a smile but it looked awkward through the bruises on his face. She tried not to look at his face too much. She still didn't know if she could even trust him. He was the one who had put her in a genjutsu that had shown her her biggest fear in the world. He had challenged Naruto to yet another fight to declare who was strongest. He … he was the only thing at that point she had no idea what to think about. Was he a friend or foe by now? Had Naruto actually beaten some sense into him? Did he actually mean it? Was he actually sorry?

If Sakura knew anything about Sasuke, he was **never** sorry. Not to anyone. It was a first.

She started to heal the first scratches on his back as he closed his eyes and felt each wound close up as if they were never there to begin with. It was almost a comfort to him. Knowing that someone, or three someones, still cared about his well being in the Leaf. As he was being healed, he smiled. He smiled and felt that unrelenting weight fall away for good. Every last shred of guilt and hatred slipped away and it was then he knew. He was ready to go home. He was ready to be forgiven, and hopefully … he would still have friends by his side there.

"Alright, both of you are done." Sakura smiled at them both and tucked some hair behind her ear. She looked up at the spot on the cliffside she'd left Kakashi-sensei at and rose. "So, which one of you am I hauling up there first? We've still got a world to save remember?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "That happened."

"I'm ready when you guys are." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright then." She grabbed both of their hands. "Let's go then. All together again."

She used a tiny bit of her chakra to haul them up the cliffside but it was a short trip so she didn't feel any significant loss.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called weakly.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! I was wondering when you three would let the old man join in the reunion."

"We would never forget you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura informed him calmly. He smiled at his female pupil and all three smiled back at him. It was enough to make the man cry.

"You three …" He looked at them again and finally his gaze rested on Sasuke. "So, did you finally find it? The thing you were looking for that is."

"Hn" He nodded. "I think so."

"It's kinda a shame about our arms though-dattebayo. I use my right hand for everything."

"Maybe if you'd have knocked me out faster instead of tripping over your own feet, we wouldn't have lost them Usuratonkachi."

"You wanna say that again teme?"

"Oh like you could take me again dobe."

"Could too! You just wait!"

"And how do you think you're going to do that huh? Claw my eyes out with one hand?"

"Why I ought a- "

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. She started to shake and the tears rolled down her eyes. It was then that she started to burst out in laughter. She was holding onto her sides and they came out in short bursts where giggles would grow into panted spasms of joy. She was bent over and swaying as each sound left her mouth. In all her wildest dreams, Sakura never imagined that team 7 would be reunited and still be the same. It was a relief and a blessing. She was so overcome at the sight that she was almost doubled over with laughter.

They stared at her as if she was going insane but then Naruto started to laugh and Kakashi joined in with small chuckles. Sasuke just watched as his old friends laughed and held onto each other for support over their laughter and eventually he joined in with his own laughter. And this time it was devoid of all malice.

It was a new beginning for everyone.


	3. Chapter 2: Here We Are

**_Chapter 2: Here We Are_**

 _Three years later_

"Sakura …"

"Ok Ino, I'm staying overtime tonight."

"Sakura …"

"I promise I'll have all the children's records in order by morning."

"Sakura …"

"Of course I'll have to cut the time it takes to- "

" **Sakura**!"

"Hm? Yeah Ino?"

The two were in Sakura's office and it was already seven o'clock. That usually meant that Sakura was off shift but she had decided to take some overtime at the clinic. The blonde looked frustrated at the pinkette and Sakura couldn't understand why her best friend was just standing there looking next to mad at her. All she was doing was putting away books before she sorted through folders.

"Sakura, you don't need overtime, you need to **kill** some time. Besides, that's what your secretary is for. She loves doing the paperwork that gets left over during the day because she usually doesn't **have** anything to do because of you. You're working too hard again. Also, did you seriously forget what tonight is?"

"Tonight?" Sakura put away an old green book and looked to Ino in confusion.

"Oh my gosh! You actually forgot!" Ino was pulling at her hair in frustration. "Sakura, you need a break from working so much."

"Why Ino-pig?" She asked while putting away the last book.

"Uh, because one Forehead, you already did a week's worth of overtime last week. Two, your secretary is bored out of her mind because you basically take her job and do it for her. Three, I haven't interacted with you besides here at the clinic all month. Four, you're still recovering from the Kido incident. And finally, I can't believe you forgot what tonight is!"

"Well spill, what's tonight?" Sakura lifted a box onto her desk.

"The annual get-together. Remember? Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, … basically everyone is going to be there. Every one of us is going to be at the barbecue place and the best part is that **he's** here this time."

"He? He who- … oh." Sakura set a second box gently on the desk. She knew exactly who Ino was talking about. It was **him**. If she was being honest to herself, she had already known in the back of her mind that he was back. That was why she wanted to work more. So she wouldn't have any time to bother him. So he could relax and not be worried by thinking he was obligated to see her himself. It was something she just didn't want to mess up.

That was actually what she'd done when they first came back to Konoha after the war. She'd made sure she was busy healing the left over soldiers and at points she found herself cursing the skill level of other medical ninja from the other countries. Especially this Tiro character from the Hidden Cloud. He was a topic that really had bothered Sakura. He didn't even have the decency to put organs on their proper place at times. Some of the shinobi were lucky they were even alive at that point. Either way, Sakura kept busy during those six months and the last time they spoke after he decided to leave, he'd poked her forehead. It was a curious little sign of affection but still Sakura felt she shouldn't bother the Uchiha if he honestly still found her … annoying.

"Sakura, listen … it's been almost three years. Can't you just admit that he's your teammate and interact with him for once?"

"I-Ino-…"

"Sakura, pleeeeease. You **have** to go. I would die of boredom. Sure Sai will be there but you know how socially awkward he can be." Sakura let out a huff of amusement at that.

"You were the one who decided to date him. In fact, you yourself claimed he was the one."

"I know, but please. It's not only for me. It's for you and everyone else. We haven't seen you out in the real world in ages. So please?" Sakura let out a sigh and looked at her best friend.

"If I do, do you promise not to bother me about this for the rest of the week?"

"On my honor and my headband." She gave a silly salute.

"Well … alright then … I guess I can get my-"

"Oh thank you!" Sakura was instantly hugged by the blonde. "Forehead thank you! I promise you won't regret it! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Ok, ok … let me go." She smiled and pushed the girl off. She couldn't believe she got suckered in by Ino but she got her purse and gave the boxes to the girl at the front desk before they both walked out of the clinic's doors for the night. Ino chatting away while Sakura was walking alongside having an internal war. Tonight was going to be hell.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So …"

"So what Pig?"

"Don't lie to me Sakura, I know all about you seeing Sasuke earlier last week." She smiled wickedly at the pinkette.

"Oh that? I was with Naruto at the time. After the Kido incident, Naruto heard that Sasuke was coming home after I was kidnapped. Well, as you know, I got my way out of that myself but apparently Sasuke didn't know and he … well … he came back for a bit. We just thought it would be nice to greet him when he came back and I came mainly just to show him I was ok."

"So he was worried?"

"What, no. Sasuke doesn't worry about me. I don't think I'm much to worry about so why should he?"

"Well, considering he came booking home just to see if you were ok … I would say he was pretty worried."

"Ino, Sasuke is my teammate. Our relationship is strictly friendly. I bet he wouldn't even give me the time of day if I were to … I dunno, do something like I was still a genin and declare my love to him. I'm certain he doesn't think about me like that … and neither do I."

"C'mon Sakura, even I know you're lying through the skin of your teeth with that one."

"But Ino!" The pair was getting close to the barbecue restaurant.

"Hey look, there's Sai and Shikamaru! Hey guys!" Ino ran ahead, leaving Sakura to play catch up. Sakura watched as her friend ran to the two men at the entrance.

She just didn't understand. It wasn't the same. You can't just take years of being MIA and expect people to go back to the way things were before. Sakura knew this well. She still felt the pain of being left behind by not only one of her comrades, but both of them. Things just wouldn't be the same. All the scars healed, true … but the weight of the situation she was living was just beginning to wear her down. Sakura knew she changed after the war, but it wasn't because she wanted to change herself. The war itself had changed her. She wasn't fazed by anything anymore and she didn't know what to do with herself most times when she went home at night.

So the pinkette trudged over to the entrance and plastered a smile on her face. Hopefully she had mastered the art of fake smiling enough to pass unnoticed by Sai. She had only been working on it for three plus years. All she knew was that it was time. Time to actually see him … time to face her fears with a smile … time to face her demons

"Get over here Forehead!"

"Alright, alright. I'm here." She smiled and looked to see the rest of the Konoha 10 safe and happy. Hinata was sitting with Naruto. Lee was talking to Shino in his corner. Tenten was starting up a conversation with Choji and Kiba. It still surprised Sakura every time that the restaurant allowed dogs in the place. Shikamaru and Sai were finding their seats and that was when Sakura saw him. He was sitting next to Naruto and the only empty seats that were open were the ones next to Sai and across from Sasuke. Ino gave Sakura a warning look and she sighed in defeat. She was going to have to sit across from Sasuke.

"Hey guys! We're here!"

"Well, well, well …" Naruto exclaimed. "Looks like someone decided to come out of her hole and hang with us tonight-dattebayo!"

"Hi Naruto." She said sarcastically. "And for your information, I can just as easily go back to it if you want." Shouts of protest came from all around the table. Sakura was stunned. It was then she realized that maybe she **had** been going overboard on her workload lately.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what I ended up pulling her away from. **Two whole boxes** of files! She was going to do all that and then wrestle her project in the lab. I swear Sakura. I told you that you need to get out more. It feels like it's been ages." The two girls sat down and Sakura tried her best not to kill the blonde for criticizing her work. So instead she used her words.

"Oh really Ino? You were pulling **me** away? Because last I remember you were literally begging me to come because- "

"Forehead!" Ino cut her off quickly.

"Just sayin'." Sakura smirked as she sipped on a glass of water.

"Now I'm curious." Sai commented. "It's quite rude to keep someone guessing on what happened. I once read in a book- "

"Sai?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Shut it."

"No problem Ugly!" He smiled and she glared back at him. She'd told him time and again not to call her that. Then again, Sai would do what Sai would do.

After the food was ordered and the group was waiting, Ino started to nudge Sakura with her elbow.

"Hm?" Ino nodded her head towards Sasuke. She wanted her to say something to the man. Sakura glared at her and shook her head. After that they were having a silent war with each other. Giving each other glares, angry gestures, and small grunts. That got them a few weird looks by the table but in the end Ino was losing out, but before Ino accepted her defeat she put on a bright smile and turned to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke! How were your travels?" Sakura almost choked on her water but put the glass down before she could and looked at Ino in disbelief.

"Fine."

"Just fine? C'mon, I know you have more to say than that. Where did you go? What did you see? Oh! I'm sure you met a lot of pretty girls huh?" She winked at him and Sakura tried hard to distract herself by sipping on her water. She absolutely refused to look up in case Sasuke was looking at her.

"Uuuh." He gave Ino a confused look.

"I-Ino, I don't think …" Hinata tried to stutter.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! You should really tell us. What adventures did you go on before you came back?"

"Ino, I think you should give the guy some space-dattebayo. He hasn't really had any true down time to rest since Kakashi-sensei gave him tons of paperwork to go through." Naruto interjected.

"Aww. I was just curious." Ino leaned back in her seat. "I just want to know what he saw is all. Besides, aren't you curious? Ne, Sakura?" She nudged Sakura playfully.

"Leave me out of this Ino-pig!" The table was silent at Sakura's outburst. She paused a moment and ran through what she could say to lift the mood. "L-let's just drop it and not bother him with things he may or may not want to talk about. Besides, you'll tell us whenever you want, right Sasuke-kun?" She gave him the best smile she could muster but she could just **feel** Sai's disapproving gaze. There was silence for a minute.

"Mountains …" Everyone looked at the one armed man almost in disbelief that he'd spoke. "In the Land of Metal … I was … I was up in the mountains for a while. About three weeks at most." Sasuke wasn't one for words as most knew, but to actually hear him talk about his travels was a surprise indeed. They all listened as he told them of the tiny villages he had found there and all the times he had encountered small waterfalls secluded on some sides. The last thing he said anything about was when he was up to witness the sunrise. "It was like the clouds had minds of their own. True I've we've all seen it many times but the sky just seemed to open up and pour out all sorts of colors. I think I liked those mornings better than most." He sat back and closed his eyes as if to remember and smiled at the thought.

"Yeah." Shikamaru let out a huff and smiled too. "I know what you mean." The man's main hobby **was** watching clouds all day if he could.

The table was stunned. The one who would never say a word most of the time was actually opening up and telling them something about his travels. Lee had tears of joy running down his cheeks as he started ranting on about adventures in youth again. Tenten was talking about times when Gai-sensei would take the team to train sometimes and that was when she really learned to appreciate the sunrise. Ino, Sai, Naruto, and Hinata were chatting with Sasuke again about how much the village was probably different from the last time he was home. Everyone was in a lighthearted mood as the food finally came out. Sakura just sat back and smiled. A real smile this time. This felt right to her. Maybe her thoughts on Sasuke were just a false fear she had.

She didn't know how wrong she was.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends and Old Dreams

**Chapter 3: Old Friends and Old Dreams**

The rest of the evening went on with light hearted conversation and talk about past missions and travels to different countries. It was amazing how a time of peace could open up new missions to places the Leaf Shinobi had never even been considered for years ago. The Five Great Nations were finally done being at each other's throats and every shinobi was reaping the benefits. Representatives like Temari were able to visit the Leaf more than usual, which Shikamaru didn't mind at all, the Chunin exams were no longer a target for traitors and conspirators, also something Shikamaru didn't mind, and less Genin were lost that year than any other. All of which Sakura was appreciative for. The children's clinic was at a point where they could just work with the kids they had and not worry about an influx of children ruined by warring nations.

Sakura felt herself smiling more than she had in a while. She listened to all their stories and commentary on how their lives were from Lee's everyday adventures on the journey of youth, to Choji's solo mission to the Hidden Cloud, to Naruto and Hinata's relationship growing closer. It was all working out and she felt overwhelmed with catching up with her friends again. Everyone had found their places in the village and the only thing Sakura wanted was to keep it that way.

The food was good and when everyone had to go, they all stayed outside the restaurant for last minute conversation and farewells.

"Well Forehead, I'm leaving with Sai for the night. So, did you at least have fun tonight?"

"Yeah Ino, I did. You were right." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm sorry-"Ino put a hand to her ear as she leaned in a bit. "What was that?"

"You were right Ino. I needed this." Sakura giggled at her best friend's antics.

"Hear that Sai? Forehead finally came to her senses." Ino stood back with her arms crossed looking quite pleased with herself while Sai just smiled and watched her gloat to her best friend.

"Alright, alright Ino. You made your point. I'm sure Sai wants to go home now so if you would stop torturing the poor guy …"

"Oh don't worry about it Sakura. I don't mind being able to spend more time with old friends and even Beautiful." He reached out and grabbed Ino's hand.

"Oh Sai!" Ino blushed and leaned closer to his shoulder. "Well Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"You know it."

"Good, and this time, please **try** not to overwork yourself tomorrow."

"Alright Ino, just go on! You don't need to tell me twice." Sakura pushed Ino towards Sai even more and with last goodbyes and waves the couple walked off.

"Overworking yourself again huh Sakura –dattebayo?" Sakura turned to her blonde friend and his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but really it's all I can do these days. There's a lot of paperwork that goes into those kids, but it's all worth it."

"That's very noble of you Sakura-san but … d-don't you think you deserve a break? We haven't really seen you much around the village unless it has to do with a mission or … or something else. We were really worried about you after we heard about the Kido incident."

"Yeah, Hinata almost had a panic attack when she heard you were kidnapped. And you'd better believe it when I say that granny Tsunade was about to go on a rampage –dattebayo." Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head.

"I know. I heard. Sorry to make you all worry but really, I'm fine, and nothing like that will happen again. I really showed them what happens to people who messes with a student of Lady Tsunade. Shisō really didn't have to worry. They were made an example of and no one is going to mess with this medic ever again."

"Alright then Sakura-chan. Just don't overdo it ok? We'll see ya next time right?"

"You got it!"

"See ya then Sakura-chan!" He turned to walk off.

"Goodbye Sakura-san! I hope to see you soon!" Hinata followed him and they waved as they walked away.

"Bye-bye!" Sakura waved back at them until they rounded the corner out of sight.

It was then that Sakura put her arm down and her smile faded. She was the last one outside the establishment. She stood there for a minute and let the lonely feeling sink in. Sakura didn't mind, at first she had been saddened by it, but then as the days rolled on she learned to accept it and even take comfort in the feeling. It was just that she hadn't thought that going back to seeing and talking her friends would make her dislike going back to solitude. Sakura was no stranger to loneliness. She had spent the first five to six years of her life alone until Ino came around. It was just another thing she was uncertain of as she grew up and heard about every day. She just guessed that it had finally rubbed off and clung to her this time.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked down the street.

"Well Sakura, these legs aren't gonna walk themselves home. Time to go." She plastered on a smile and started walking until she felt a presence following her.

"Sakura …" She turned around and looked at the man standing behind her.

"Sasuke-kun …" She stared for a second or two until she spoke again. "H-hi. How are you?"

"Good."

"Oh, that's good." She tried to suppress the butterflies she felt in her stomach and forced herself to at least give him a small smile.

"Sakura …" He sounded hesitant which made Sakura a bit curious. Normally he wouldn't be nervous talking to her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Mind if I walk with you?" Sakura blinked in surprise but immediately dismissed her excitement.

"Uh, um, sure. Why not?" She smiled and started walking. He followed close behind.

They walked side by side and Sakura gave him some side glances as they did.

"So Sasuke-kun, what did you want to talk about? Usually you don't ever interact with me unless it has something to do with Naruto or the village. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hn." He nodded. "I just wanted to know how the village is. Last I heard you own a clinic." Sakura's smile grew bigger. Finally, something she could talk about with a grain of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I actually run the place more than own it though. Tsunade-Shisō helps every now and then with the kids and I can't tell you how many scraped knees I see every day. It's actually kind of amusing." She let out a short string of giggles. "However, I will say I was surprised on how many kids all over the village needed the clinic. If only just to have someone to talk to. I mean, chakra blisters and cuts I can help heal but … I never knew how broken the youth of the village were."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Speaking of the kids though, did you know that Naruto has been volunteering at the academy recently? The kids really listen to him and take his advice which is the surprising thing. I never thought the idiot would actually be able to teach the future Genin of the village."

"Hmph, that's Usuratonkachi."

"Yeah well, I think he's gotten better since he started dating Hinata. I can't help but think that they really were meant to be together. They just … I dunno, they complement each other perfectly, it's sweet … but really he's still the same Naruto as well. Eating Ichiraku Ramen almost every day, pulling stunts on missions, it's all the same."

"Hn."

"Then there's Sai. He and Ino are dating and really, that came as a shocker to all of us. Considering he was in Root, we didn't think he'd be the first one to have a girlfriend. Then again, no one expected Sai to snag Ino of all people." Sakura said almost nervously.

"That idiot … who knew he could be tolerable?"

"You'd be surprised Sasuke-kun. There are those rare moments where Sai isn't a complete jerk."

"Hn."

"So, where have you been staying? I know you don't exactly have a current residence since you aren't in the village often so I was curious. Have you been staying at Naruto's?"

"No, Kakashi made accommodations for me."

"Kakashi-sensei huh?" She stopped and looked up at the mountain with the faces of the Hokage. All six stone faces expertly carved into the cliffside with their mentor at the end. "It's kinda funny. After all these years and becoming Hokage on top of it all, Kakashi-sensei still finds ways to take care of us. I would have thought he would want us out of his life with all the trouble we caused him but …" She sighed as she gazed at the stone face. "I guess he really cares about us."

"Yeah …" They stood in silence for a minute while gazing at the faces of the previous and present leaders of the village. Sakura felt the nostalgia well up in her mind. All the times that Team 7 had been on missions. Their test on getting the bells. Zabuza and Haku on their first real mission. Then Sakura's mind turned a dark corner.

She didn't know why but she remembered all the times that Sasuke and Naruto fought and argued. After that she recalled memories of being unable to split them apart. She remembered being next to useless on missions since she had no **real** talent as a Kunoichi back then. She wasn't able to stop crying back then, she had fainted on most occasions, she'd been rendered useless due to her lack of training, and she was the one student that Kakashi hadn't trained privately. Hell, she hadn't even been able to stop Sasuke even once out of all the times she had a chance to. She was the outcast on her own team and felt the guilt eat at her for not being a better Shinobi.

Sakura could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered all those things but she shook her head and tried to think of something happier.

"Hey, remember Naruto's face when he heard Sensei was going to be the next Hokage? Now **that** was priceless."

"Hmph." Sasuke gave a slight smile at the memory.

"He was so mad … No wonder he couldn't come out of his house after three days. However, the guy realized he hadn't had any Ichiraku that week and as silly as it was he pulled himself together and got over it. I'm still impressed at how composed he was at the ceremony."

"Well … when you put it that way …" Sakura looked straight at Sasuke. "I guess we've all grown in some way." He looked at her and before she could react Sasuke tapped her on the forehead. "Silly …"

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Hm." He shrugged. She let out a frustrated huff and let her hand go to her side.

"Well, we're getting close to my block." She turned around to start walking again. "So I guess I'll see you ne-"

"Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and Sakura paused.

She dared not move. What was he doing? What was going on? Why was he grabbing her wrist or touching her in general? Was this a fake Sasuke? No, he wasn't or else he wouldn't have called Naruto Usuratonkachi. But … something about him grabbing her wrist seemed off to her. She breathed in deeply just to calm herself and turned to him slowly.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura …" He was staring at her for too long. His grip on her wrist was tightening. His breathing became short and nervous.

"What is it? Sasuke-kun tell me. If you need my help just tell me."

"Sakura … there's … something I need to tell you before I leave sometime this week."

"What is it?" Maybe he just needed some information. Maybe it has something to do with his journey of redemption. Maybe just maybe it had nothing to do with-

"Sakura, I- I've been thinking. I've been traveling for so long and when I came back I couldn't believe that someone had kidnapped you."

"It's ok Sasuke. I'm fine. I got away and even left a few broken bones along the way. It'll never happen again." She gave him a nervous smile.

"That's not what I meant." He took a step closer to her. "Sakura, I've met many people out in the world and I've seen many places, but I always come back to this place. I always come back home even though I spent my entire childhood here brooding over revenge and even plotting to destroy the Leaf. Now I see that all my thoughts were wrong and I can only imagine what would have happened if I had won against Naruto after the war."

"Y-yeah, that's a scary thought." Sakura said hesitantly.

"So many things have changed. But so much remains the same. Naruto, Kakashi, everyone else, … and you." Sakura could hardly believe it. Sasuke was talking openly to her, and even giving her what seemed like a complement. She dared not even **breathe** if only to figure out where he was going with all of this. "These past few days have been brutal with all the paperwork and Naruto dragging me all over the village telling me about how I should get my prosthetic arm, but the one thing I actually wanted to do … was see you."

"… Me?" Sakura was dumbfounded by what Sasuke was saying. She didn't believe it. It couldn't be real. This was another man under Kido. It had to be. But even Sakura knew it wasn't. This was the real Sasuke and Kido was finished along with his accomplices.

"You. I've been trying all week to see you, but I was either busy or you were at work. I've been meaning to tell you but I … I had to wait for the right time. I now see that this is the right time."

"Sasuke-kun, what're you-"

"Sakura, I … think … that I've …" He started to lean in.

Sakura felt dizzy. Her heart was beating fast and her vision was going in and out of focus for some reason. The butterflies were beating at her chest and she started to close her eyes. This was it. What she'd been waiting for her entire life. The dream she'd held onto since she first saw him. He finally loved her back … didn't he? A wave of panic suddenly shot through her. Sakura's heartbeat quickened in fear as doubt suddenly swept over her. He was too close. His grip on her wrist was too tight. This was wrong. This was wrong. This. Was. Wrong.

She immediately took back her wrist and gently pushed Sasuke away. She looked down in shame as her hands touched his poncho. She had no right to be near him. She was no match for him. There was no way. He couldn't. **She** couldn't. The guilt was once again eating away at her.

"S-Sakura-"

"Sasuke-kun, you're not well." He was stunned by her response. He had never expected Sakura to reject him like that.

"Sakura, I'm just fine."

"No, there must be something wrong. I-I'll take you to see Shizune-sama if you want." Her voice shook and Sasuke realized she was crying. "I'll take you to Shizune and- … and you'll feel better and- … and- … Oh God." She retracted her hands and covered her face. She was crying in front of Sasuke. She felt so embarrassed.

"No Sakura, I'm **fine**. I'm not sick. I'm healthy and I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

"No! Stop! Don't say it!" Sasuke was astonished. Never had Sakura talked to him like that. He never imagined her reaction to be like this. It confused him.

"Why Sakura?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

"I- I don't …" She looked at him with sad, lonely eyes. He was almost surprised to see how sad they looked, which made him question how much time was the blonde idiot **actually** paying attention to her when it mattered.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I don't- **deserve** you." Her answer shocked him. She was shaking her head tears streamed down her face. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you." She sobbed.

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous. If anything I'm the one who-"Sakura had had enough. He didn't understand. She was no good for him and he deserved better. She was still that weak little girl who couldn't keep her teammates safe in the Forest of Death, the same girl who recklessly ran to separate her friends from fighting, and the same girl … who deserved nothing.

She pushed his hand away and ran. She ran so fast that she could swear her feet were flying. She could hear Sasuke calling out for her and even heard him case after her for a block or two until she finally made it home. She rushed up the stairs and fumbled with the keys out of panic. She could hear him calling and getting closer. She knew all he had to do was teleport and he would catch her but she wasn't about to let that happen. She got the door unlocked and ran inside immediately. When she turned around, she slammed the door making sure no one intruded on her living space. This was **her** home, **her** sanctuary, **her** safe place. No one else's. It was only when she couldn't sense his presence anymore that Sakura let herself fall to her knees and sob. She cried and cried until her voice was sore and her head was aching. She kept gasping for air and it was then that she realized that she hadn't had a good cry in years. All the emotion that was bottled up inside was too much and she was dying to let it all out.

When Sakura finally came back to her senses, she sat up on the floor and pressed her back to the wall. She felt empty but the tears were still running down her cheeks. She felt pain in her eyes and in her head and sore in her chest from lack of air. She was alone. She had no one to comfort her. There was only the silence of the house. It was then Sakura came to a revelation. The years had gone by and as each one did she realized that she was reverting back to the old her. The small six year old that didn't have a single friend and was mocked day in and day out. She was useless. She was unwanted. And she deserved nothing. She was once again … alone.

"Oh God no. Please." She begged softly. She hugged herself tightly and sat there for what seemed like forever. All she could hear was the sound of her breathing and the ticking of the clock until it finally struck midnight. She could hear the soft chime it made for a moment or two until the sound had all but faded away. She felt tired and sore. All Sakura wanted to do was go to bed and forget what had happened with her and Sasuke. Maybe even forget the whole night.

"Oh Sakura, what is it this time?" Sakura's head shot up when she heard a soft female voice call out to her.

"Whose there?! Show yourself!" She was on her feet in moments.

"Sakura, do you not remember me? It's me … from the void." The voice **did** seem familiar to Sakura. It was one that she had remembered calming her on rough days in her dreams. A voice that had almost faded away. One that she had thought never existed.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

"You **do** remember don't you Sakura?"

"I-I think. I didn't … I didn't think you were real." She looked around for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry my dear but you cannot see me. I cannot be seen by mere mortal eyes."

"I remember you… "Sakura replied breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"I am simply here to do my duty. I am here to comfort you and help you. It is almost time for me to grant you my assistance, so tell me dear … what is it that has brought you to tears?"

"I-it's …"

"Your teammates. Your friends again. Oh Sakura my dear child. How you have grown and how far you have come. Only to fall back into my embrace." Sakura felt fresh tears resurfacing. She almost forgot how the voice had been able to read her every thought. It was a comfort she hadn't had since moving out of her parent's household. "Tonight has been awful, hasn't it?"

"Y-yes."

"All you wanted was a nice evening and look at what a mess you are. Oh my dear Sakura, don't you worry. I'll help you. Besides, it is almost time for me to fulfill my promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes my dear. I gave you my word years ago to help you. Do you not remember?"

"Promise …" Sakura paused to think. She had a faint memory of someone telling her they would help her. All she had to do was wait. "Yes, I remember now. I was small, and you told me to wait."

"Yes, that's it. You remember." The voice said happily. "And now my dear I have come to help you."

"But how?" Sakura asked in despair. "How can you help me when I can't help but feel lost and alone again? How could **you** help **me**?"

"I can do something others in this village cannot."

"And what is that?"

"I can take your pain and make it seem as if it never happened. The pain you feel can be changed by undoing what has been done."

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion. "You're speaking in riddles."

"I can twist events Sakura. I can change time. I can help you fix what is broken. I can change your past." There was silence.

Sakura almost couldn't believe it. Nothing seemed real anymore. It was all a blur and she was in the center of it all.

"This … this has to be a dream."

"I can assure you Sakura, this is no dream."

" … I don't know what to say."

"Then don't, just think. Just imagine. A Konoha that has never experienced pain. One where all your friends are together, one where Sasuke never left the village, people who are dead now can be saved, all the trials you have been through can be reversed and you will have all the answers and power to guide them. **Think** about it Sakura. I want to **help** you."

There was nothing. Sakura was dumbfounded. The silence cradled her in those few minutes that she thought. She could picture it. A village where the war had never happened. Gai would be able to walk, Neji and Asuma alive and safe, Danzo exposed before he could do any damage, … Naruto with friends as a kid, … so many things.

"Well Sakura?"

"I- I … I accept."

"Then here is what you must do my dear…"


End file.
